


Let The Rain Fall Down

by jolybird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: Oliver keeps seeing Percy at his Quidditch matches but as he goes to find him after the match, the sky opens up and he vanishes. This is a Problem because Oliver's finally decided to make a move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here at hp_drizzle](http://hp-drizzle.livejournal.com/65958.html)!! Make sure to check out the other fabulous works in the collection!!

"—and Wood makes the save! He passes to Roberts who passes to Wilda—Roberts—Falcons dive in—Roberts loses the ball—it's intercepted by Lewis—no! Roberts gets it back—he heads towards the goal—"

With the action on the other side of the pitch, Oliver took the chance to stretch his back and glance to the crowds. It had been years since he was signed to Puddlemere United but it still felt new. The crowds, the level of talent from his teammates and opponents.

A bludger headed towards Antony but Lindsay quickly sent it on its way towards Falmouth Falcons’ keeper who nearly fell off her broom dodging it.

Scanning the crowd, he caught a flash of red hair. His immediate thought, even after all these years, was of his dormmate and not any of the four other Weasleys he had played Quidditch with. No he still thought of the one who stuck up his nose at muddy boots and messy potions essays. He inwardly groaned to himself at how juvenile he sounded but it wasn't that bad, he and Percy were still friends. They met up for drinks sometimes and had breakfast before work/practice on a nearly bimonthly schedule. Last month for Oliver’s birthday, he had given him a truly repulsive dragon claw that was wrapped in questionable golds and gems. It hung from his broom in front of him as a good luck charm.

Percy was staring to become a problem.

They had been dormmates for seven years, then didn’t talk at all for four years, and then ever since the summer following the Battle of Hogwarts they were friends. But now all of a sudden, without any kind of trigger or anything, Oliver fancied the fuck out of him.

A Falcons chaser was headed towards him and she chucked the ball but it came up short, he swooped down, caught it, ducked under their seeker who was just being an annoyance for the other team right now and then tossed it to Jemma. She caught it and then the cluster was off again.

They were seeing each other more frequently, but that was probably due to Oliver sending owls asking what he was up to sometimes multiple times a week. The week before Oliver’s birthday, they had had breakfast together an impressive four times.

He glanced back to the redhead in the crowd and grinned—Ginny Weasley. She had a small, magenta haired child on her shoulders, her eyes were glued on the action across the pitch. Next to her however was Percy and that was such a shock he almost missed when Antony scored. He screamed and cheered along with the rest of the crowd and didn't look back to the man. He couldn’t let himself be distracted.

He could remember when Percy wasn't speaking to his family, when he was so afraid of becoming just another Weasley in a world where that was a bad thing. As if a family who had so many wildly talented Quidditch players could be bad.

A bludger came soaring toward him and he dove out of the way, he let it distract him for a bit before he kicked it away towards Dave, one of the Falcons’ beater.

As the bludger flew across the pitch, Marion dove towards the ground. He thought of Harry, that first year, diving his broom into the ground. Looking back, he wasn't sure how he hadn't killed himself but, if the kid could survive Voldemort, Quidditch must have been easy for him. Instead of crashing into the ground and shattering their arm, Marion pulled up, hand outstretched. They jerked sharply to the left and then their hand was in a fist, there was a spark of gold and

Puddlemere United wins, 220 to 140.

Oliver swooped down to tackle them with cheers and lost himself to victory for a moment. By the time they had shouted themselves hoarse and earned glares from the Falmouth Falcons fans, he remembered Percy and Ginny in the crowd. He headed over to the gate, his broom slung over his shoulder. They were with someone who might had been Harry—Professor Lupin’s son was his godson after all, but as he neared the clouds above them started to open up like they had been threatening to do all day.

He watched as Ginny laughed and raced off with the other person, leaving Percy with the now teal haired child standing next to him. The child jumped up and down, splashing in the already-gathering mud. Percy sighed, smiling at the child’s antics. He glanced around him once and then scooped the boy up and went after his sister. Oliver, drenched and starting to get cold, just turned around and headed for the locker room—he’d see him some other time.

*

Over the next week, Oliver thought about sending an Owl but, seeing as practice was being held at the break of dawn every day up until their next match, he never got around to it. If Percy wanted to meet up later in the day, he knew where he could be reached. But he probably wasn’t there to see him, his sister had probably wanted to go and she had probably dragged him with her.

Their match against Caerphilly Catapults came on a windy Friday afternoon and it wasn’t until the match was nearly over that he spotted Percy in the stands. At first he thought he had been seeing things but, nope, he was there—alone.

It was great that Percy was finally getting into the Quidditch spirit, during school Oliver had known it was only a matter of time before he fell in love with the sport too. All Percy had needed was a free afternoon with no deadlines looming, that would give him the chance to fall in love with Quidditch. It was great that he was becoming a fan now.

It was especially great because Oliver couldn’t be distracted by what-if’s right now. Puddlemere United had a real shot at winning the league this year. He was going to march right up to him and ask the other man out. If he said no, then he’d focus on Quidditch, if he said yes, then, Percy being in the stands would be a sign of support rather than confusion.

A great cheer erupted from the other half of the field and he didn’t take his eyes off Percy as the other man squinted up into the sky and then just sort of sank down into his seat in defeat. Quickly looking away, Oliver watched as Marion swore and headed to the changing room as the announcer shouted Caerphilly Catapults Win! 190 to 60.

Oliver swore and went to join his teammates on the pitch. Cecily tried to give everyone a pep talk on the edge of the field but as she went on, it started to drizzle.

"Fucking English weather." Marion put her hands on her hips and glared up at the sky like it was its fault she had missed the snitch.

"Alright everyone, locker room." Cicily shuffled everyone along as the rain started to get worse. As they all ran for shelter, Oliver thought he saw a flash of red and blue just above him in the stands, but with the rain now falling heavily, he couldn’t be sure.

When he emerged from the locker room about a half hour later the rain had gone but so had Percy.

*

He didn’t realize it at first but a pattern had emerged with their games: no matter the forecast for the day, at the end of match, whenever Oliver went to try to search out Percy in the crowd, it poured. He was starting to wonder why he even bother to change out of his Quidditch uniform and everyone was starting to become experts in casting dying spells. He thought about owling one of the Patil twins and asking what it meant but he knew they’d tell everyone and never let him live it down.

The match against Montrose Magpies ended in a light rain as Oliver was half carried home by Marion and Antony, his nose rehealed but still sore.

Percy sent an owl asking about him and Oliver wrote back asking when he was free. As it turned out, their schedules made it impossible to see each other for the next several weeks—except for after Quidditch games but for some idiotic reason, asking him to wait for him after matches was just...it would seem like something and Percy would overthink it and so Oliver planned to just catch him.

After their match against the Wigtown Wanderers Cecily and Lindsay, their beaters, started devising different ways to create umbrellas. Antony just started keeping an umbrella on him at all times. Oliver just took the rain.

He managed to catch Percy after their match against Pride of Portree but it was just a quick good game! I have to get to the office—emergency. As Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he was probably rushing off to deal with some Floo network dilemma. He was glad he just had Quidditch to deal with. Quidditch and trying to catch the man before he was swept away in the rain.

It hadn’t rained at all during their match against the Chudley Cannons, but Percy hadn’t been able to make it (something that made his teammates ask him if he was okay about, he told them all to piss off). Ron, Seamus and Dean Thomas all came to congratulate him after the match (they sported orange Chudley Cannons wear but were still enthusiastic about Puddlemere’s win).

Their match against the Holyhead Harpies was on a warm and sunny Sunday morning, the sky was a clear blue and as soon as he stepped out on the pitch, he could make out Ginny Weasley’s cheering squad. They weren’t that hard to miss, with the majority of them sporting red hair and dark green and gold clothes and banners. Harry, Ron and Hermione must all be up there too—several people in the stands were trying to get a glimpse of them and at least two Daily Prophet reporters had cameras on them.

"That your Weasley up there?" Cecily, their team captain, asked conversationally, looking in the same place he was. In the midst of all the green, there was one blue banner. Of course Percy would be there with his family to cheer his sister on.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"Merlin’s saggy left tit listen to you," she laughed under her breath and then laughed, "just try not to piss Jones off again, Wilda doesn’t fancy another trip to the Arctic tundra."

"Did you speak to her about it?"

"Extensively, Wood, and don’t let Weasley’s double feint trick you again."

"Of course not."

In the end, he only fell for it twice which was an improvement from last time. They led the majority of the game but still lost when the Harpies caught the snitch.

"Good match Wood, you almost had us!" Ginny Weasley laughed, walking over to him as he left the locker room and he rolled his eyes.

"Next time you won’t be so lucky."

She beamed, "Luck has nothing to do with it." She slung her broom over her shoulder, "come on, let’s go find my brothers."

It started to rain about forty seconds later. Ginny swore but only pointed the others out, Harry was there and people were openly gawking as he pulled his hood up over his head and tried to hide in the small crowd of Weasleys.

"Yeah, Gin!" George and Ron cried as they both ran forward to grab her and hoist her up. She tossed her broom down to Oliver who held it with his own.

"Hey, Wood!" George called, smiling as he and Ron started to carry her over to the others. As they got closer, the rain started coming down harder and harder.

Bill was there, his wand out and pointed up, he had a small child in his arms—Victorie—Percy had told him several times. He was casting a small umbrella-like shield above the two of them. Next to him, Hermione was doing the same..

"Hello, Oliver," she smiled, "that was an enjoyable game."

"Hello to you too, Hermione, can I file a formal inquiry about why our past several matches have all ended in a downpour. At this point it’s suspicious."

Percy looked to him, smiled wryly and laughed. Annoyed at the way his smile made his chest light and drenched to the bone, Oliver stormed over to him, grabbed his face and kissed him. Glasses slightly askew, he only raised his eyebrow in the rain, "and what was that for?"

Ron and George dropped Ginny into Harry’s arms, her feet splashed as they hit the soggy ground and she turned to watch them.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked over the sound of raindrops hitting mud, "Preferably when it's not raining."

"I feel like it’s always raining when I see you lately." Percy signed.

Bill smirked suddenly, his wand was still out, still shielding him and the tiny child in his arms. Oliver knew him least of all the Weasley siblings but he could remember playing Quidditch with him once or twice during Bill’s seventh year.

Percy scowled, "What?"

"I like your good-luck charm, Wood," was the only explanation they got.

Oliver narrowed his eyes and looked to Percy who looked like he had just swallowed something sour, "What the hell did you let me take?" he asked his brother, his voice so quiet it was almost drowned out by the rain. Percy had mentioned he had gotten the charm when he visited Charlie in Romania, but hadn’t said anything else about it.

Bill shrugged, "Charlie found them—when lovers each have half and are nearby each other they create a rainstorm. Completely harmless until, you know, you keep them together for extended periods of time…"

"Bill…" Percy groaned, immediately fumbling with the clasp on his cloak. It didn’t have a fang

Oliver however was putting two and two together and he made a face, "I wouldn't say I'm in love."

Percy looked slightly offended but Oliver only shrugged. Then, his face scrunched up in confusion, "wait—lovers?"

Oliver almost lost it over Percy Weasley trying to figure out if they had gotten pissed and shagged. George, however, absolutely lost it as he announced he had to immediately get out of there and see if the old Gryffindor Quidditch team would keep the bet they had made back in school. He and Fred had just made a fortune.

Percy stopped him with a sharp demand for explanation. George solemnly turned around and gestured to him and Oliver. He shook his head at Oliver who rolled his eyes before he turned around and headed off again. "Wait—" Percy called, finally undoing the clasp and he tossed it to George who only just caught it.

Immediately the rain stopped.

George raised his eyebrows, "that could have been devastating for our family there, Perce."

Oliver laughed, causing the man to turn to him, "don’t encourage him."

"So what do you say, Perce?" Harry called and for some reason, Oliver had forgotten the others were even there. If he kept up this pace, he was going to start letting people score on him.

"Yes, of course. Do you have mornings free again? We can go for breakfast on Monday and decide on a date then."

"So we’ll go on a date to decide on a date?" Oliver smirked, "I like this."

Percy rolled his eyes and then kissed him quickly again, blushing heavily at his siblings smiles.

"We’re all going for drinks to celebrate. Come with us."

"I’m not going to celebrate us losing." Oliver tried to hide the scandalized in his voice but by the way Percy was smiling, he hadn’t done a good job at all. "I think some of my teammates are going for drinks as well so—"

"We’ll see you all later then," Percy finished for him as he took him by the wrist and led him back in the direction of the locker room.

"I didn’t know I was missing something." Ron said behind them, "should I have known about that?"

"Yes." George and Harry chorused.

Percy took his hand and Oliver smiled broadly as he headed back towards his lingering teammates. As they approached holding hands, they all cheered loudly with cries of about time and you finally caught him. Percy blushed but he smiled, and when he got the chance as they both dried themselves off, stole another kiss. It was almost as good as winning.


End file.
